


Love Flicker

by MexG2



Series: Love Flicker [1]
Category: Morning Musume.
Genre: F/F, Morning Musume - Freeform, Takemiya Jin, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-16
Updated: 2013-04-28
Packaged: 2017-12-08 15:23:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/762938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MexG2/pseuds/MexG2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the spring they realized their feelings for each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. All My Love and Lies Part I

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Love Flicker](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/20237) by Takemiya Jin. 



**_I thought this relationship would last forever..._ **

"Huh? What did you say?" I asked a little stunned. She hadn't been gone for more than 30 minutes. The air-headed girl had proclaimed her determination right at my face and I hadn't taken it seriously. I mean, I sent her off with my blessing. Whether I was being genuine or not was unclear even to me though, but still. 

"I said, I'm going out with Tanaka-senpai." The girl in front of me repeated.

It was amazing how much she was beaming. I almost didn't realize the unpleasant flatter rising up in my chest. Almost. 

The two of us have rules regarding a certain upperclassman.

1\. Don't sneak around to get the upper hand.  
2\. Don't stab each other in the back.  
3\. If one of us gets a shot with her, the other will be supportive.

I never thought I'd actually have to worry about the third rule.

"Oh, Um....." I stuttered.

_What... must my face look like right now?_

"Congratulations, Maa-Chan..."

 

**Are we rivals? Or are we something else?**

* * *

 

We first met at the school entrance ceremony. I couldn't sleep the night before, so I ended up collapsing right before the ceremony. Tanaka-senpai was the one who carried me to the infirmary.

"Mm..." I whimpered slightly as my eyes snapped open. Everything was a blur.

"Oh, you're awake?" What a pleasantly nice voice to the ears, but-

"THE CEREMONY!!" I gasped suddenly, finally gathering my blurred thoughts. I was at the ceremony, my welcoming to a new stage in my life. Why was I not there? 

"Don't sit up so fast you'll-" she reached out to me but I didn't get any further than half sitting up before an overwhelming dizziness took over. I gripped at my head tightly, trying to will the dizziness away.

She retracted her hands and looked at me sympathetically. "The ceremony has already started. I'm sorry."

"Oh, no!" I slumped. My arms on my knees with my chin resting against them. My first day of high school and I ended up in the infirmary.

"Did you have trouble sleeping last night?"

My head jerked up in mild shock. A blush on my cheeks "How did you know?"

she giggled. "We get one every year."

She wrote something down on a clip board and set it down. "Well, that's settled." The said to herself.  "It's my pleasure to welcome you to Hello girls' Senior Acadamy." She turned to me with a beautiful smile on her lips. I couldn't help but gaze at her.

_She's pretty..._

Luckily I snapped out of my daze without embarrassing myself. I thanked her on my way out, my voice a little shaky and she giggled once again.

It was her smile and her kindness that were my undoing. And that was the beginning of my admiration for her.

* * *

 

I met Maa-Chan right after that.

"Hey, wait! Hey, you... Um-... Kudo-San!"

"huh? Me?" I turned around and saw a girl with shoulder length black hair approach me, a cheeky smile on her face.

"Are you alright? I'm Sato Masaki, I was standing right behind you at the ceremony." She gave me a small wave as she came to stop in front of me.

"Oh! Yes, I'm fine." I hoped I didn't cause her any trouble, but I guess that can't be helped. I probably caused everyone trouble at the ceremony.

"Oh, good. Man, that student council girl was so cool!!"

"Huh?"

"When you collapsed, she scooped you up in her arms and carried you off!" She clenched her fist, with stars of admiration in her eyes, "I fell for her right then! She was so cool! So dashing!"

"Huh?! She scooped me up? Really?!" At the moment I pictured her. A tiny girl like her holding me as she leaped away... "I sort of wish I could have seen that..." I muttered under my breath, a small blush on my cheeks.

Sato turned to me with a grin as she gripped my hand in both of hers, "Are you mooning over her too?"

"Huh?! Well, Um..." Flustered I tried to think of something to say but..."Don't worry! I can just tell!" Sato cut me off, was she even trying to listen? 

"What are you talking about?!" I gritted through my teeth, my face probably showing my discomfort from her hands all over my hand. Who does that even? 

She gripped tighter at my hand and gave me a beaming smile, "Want to band together?"

"W-why?!" I really wished she would have let go of my wrist. She was hurting me and she was being way too weird. "You're hurting my wrist."

"Duh! So we can form a 'Senpai admirers alliance'!!" She squealed and practically cracked my wrist at the same time.

_Are you kidding me?!_

* * *

 

...And so we came up with three rules. There really wasn't anything I could do about it. The girl was stubborn. 

"There!" She held up a piece of poster board, our three rules written in permanent marker. "We'll both play fair, Duu!!"

"Uh-huh..." _What is this? Calling me Duu..._

I got dragged into an alliance with her. 

Later that week, when the teacher was holding homeroom, he asked for class reps. Masaki tapped me on the shoulder, "Hey, I hear Tanaka-senpai is the vice president." She whispered.

"Oh..." I thought she might have been the president. I wonder what kind of person the president is, then.

Suddenly she lifted me up by the shoulders, successfully freaking me out, "Duu and I will be class reps!" She actually shouted. She did that a lot, that was no surprise but I stated at her mouth agape, "Huh?!" She only smiled at the teacher, who nodded, "Kudo and Sato, hmm?"

And that was only the beginning...

Once we started activities with the student council, She didn't waste time getting familiar with Senpai or the president. I tell you Michishige-kichou is a strange person.

"How about picking up liter while wearing yukata?" Maachan squealed.

"Let's do it!! Yukata are great!" Michishige-kichou surprised us all with her energetic response. 

"Huh? President?!"

Maa-chan seemed to be having a lot of fun, And I did get to see Takana-Senpai a lot too.

"Wow, Sempai was so cool today. As always." She said as we exited homeroom that day. "Huh? Don't you mean "pretty"?"

"What?! No, I mean cool!! You're weird Duu!"

"Nuh-uh, she's pretty, not cool!! You're weird!!"

We argued about a lot, and every time we would get pretty passionate about it. Takana-senpai's attributes were not to be taken lightly! We'd often literally butt heads while glaring at each other. This time in particular Maa-chan pulled away and slung her arm around my shoulders, "Oh, Whatever! she's both!"

I laughed, "Yeah!" I couldn't help but smile and enjoy the feel of her arm around me.

* * *

 

We had so much fun together and I don't think it was all because of Tanaka-Senpai by that point, either. So, when Tanaka-Senpai resigned from the student council...I was relieved to see her go.

This must be my punishment.

"You're going to tell her?"

"Yeah. The seniors won't be around much after new years and once she graduates we might never see her again, you know?" She crossed her arms and put in the most serious expression I've ever seen her wear. "I want to tell her how I feel while I still have the chance." She finished.

She turned to me and I could tell she was fired up, "what about you? Do you want do it together?"

I backed away, surprised, "No, I don't want to."

"You sure?" She made her way to the door of the class room, "I'll be back then!!"

"Oh! Maa-chan!" I called out to her. She turned to look at me but I kept my head down, "-um, Good luck."

Not half an hour later...

"I'm going out with Tanaka-senpai."

Maa-chan's love had Borne fruit.

"congratulations, Maa-chan."

"Thanks, Duu!!" She was beaming so much, she was truly so happy. "The old student council president was there when I asked her out though, and-"

But I ...

"Sorry, Maa-Chan...I have to go- I have something to take care of..."

"Huh?"

I couldn't take it I felt like I was going to start crying if I stayed, so I ran. I ran and cried and when I couldn't run anymore, I cried some more.

Why was I so sure that I was the only one that belonged by her side?

_"We'll both play fair, Duu!!"_

When tomorrow comes, I'll support their relationship. Until then, let me keep on loving Maa-chan... I promise I'll give up on her then.


	2. All My Love and Lies Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will she lie forever?

The next day, I stopped outside of my classroom and took a big breath. I had cried my eyes out the night before so I thought it was out of my system. With that in mind I opened the door and greeted Maa-Chan with my most cheerful expression. "Morning, Maa-chan!"

"Duu..." She looked at me with a surprisingly sad expression.

"Hmm?" I thought she would be happier. "Why the long face?" I smiled at her, determined to be supportive.

"Huh?" I guess she was surprised at my cheerfulness, but I couldn't let her question it. I clenched my fist and brought it up, "You have to cheer up, you're going out with Senpai, remember?! C'mon!"

"Duu..." She said it softly and her eyes were uncertain.

"You'd better cheer up or I'll steel her away from you!" I stuck my tongue out at her teasingly. She jumped visibly.

"Steal her away...? Duu~!" She growled at me with a startled glare.

I laughed, "Just kidding."

See, I'm fine. This is nothing.

I straightened up and put on my best grin. I pushed my chest out proudly, "I'm your biggest supporter. You can court on m-"

"Duu." Her voice was firmer and it managed to get my full attention. "Are you sure you're okay with this?" She asked, her serious expression made me hesitate but I was desperate to fully support her, even if I it still hurt me inside.

"What are you talking about?" 

"Hey, class president! The teacher wants to see you!" A classmate of ours interrupted from the hall way. 

Maa-chan cringed, "Oh crap! I forgot to pick up the handouts...I'm in for it now." She looked like she was going to run away so I waved her off with an understanding smile, "Go on."

"I'll be right back!!" She dashed out of the room, "Bye!" I called out after her.

I let out a sigh. I realized that I wasn't okay at all, but I didn't want to seem weak. I wished I could have just rid of the feelings but tears filled my eyes out of frustration. I shook them off, "I can do this!"

I have to act normal.

* * *

 

The next couple of days were difficult. Maa-chan is a very physical person. She would get close to me to see over my shoulder, or stand too close to me while walking. I had to act normal, like nothing had changed but every time she got close I would pull away from her. I had to wonder. Was I pulling it off?

"Oh! Tanaka-senpai!" I noticed the older girl, down the hall and I turned to Maa-chan who looked at me with an uncertain expression.

"Go on, Maa-chan." I waved her off with a smile but she continued to look at me strangely, "Duu..."

"Go on! Off with you! Hurry, or you'll miss her!" I pushed her in senpai's direction.

"Okay.." She struggled a bit before finally walking on her own, "You don't have to push me!" She scowled me before quickly making her way to senpai.

I watched as senpai turned to her with a smile and as I turned away, the smile of my own vanished and my shoulders slumped automatically. I realized that I wasn't pulling it off. When Maa-chan looked at me with such doubt in her eyes, I wasn't pulling it off.

It hurt to hear her talk about Tanaka-senpai, and to see them together. It all hurt. Even when I was alone with her, I was going against how I really felt... Putting on a fake smile... Maa-chan would hate me if she knew how full of lies I was, wouldn't see? I have no choice but to tell her the truth... Right? Was what I thought.

* * *

 

I asked her to meet me in the classroom after school.

"You want to talk?"

"Yeah. I'm sorry, I know you like to hang out with Tanaka-senpai after school..." I trailed off, not sure if this would end well.

"Nuh, it's fine. I need to talk to you too actually."

"You, do?" I asked surprised. She sounded normal but I wasn't expecting her to have anything to say to me.

"I broke up with Tanaka-senpai." She breathed out slightly, "So you can stop holding back now, Duu."

Huh? What? Suddenly I was angry at myself.

"Was it... Because of me...?" My hands clenched into fists and I put my head down to hide my tears. Guilt was rising up my throat. Had she broken it off with senpai because i couldn't control how I felt? 

"No." Maa-chan sounded like it was no big deal for her, "You can go after her now. I mean it."

That made something snap inside of me. She was denying her owns feelings and lying to me. I couldn't let her give up like that.

"I know it's my fault! This is completely out of character for you, Maa-chan!! You're denying your own feelings, aren't you?! You're giving up on her?!" I shouted at her with a teary glare.

"This is what I want." She stepped closer with a sincere expression but I wouldn't believe it.

"You're lying!!" I shouted again as I stepped away from her.

"No, I'm not." She whispered and took another step closer. "I realized that I love you more than her." She brought a hand up to her temple and looked away with a blush. "Even when I'm with her, you're all I think of." She looked defeated and that startled me more than her confession.

"Anyway, she's single now... Though that sounds a little weird considering..." She trailed off and put on a small smile. She pointed over her shoulder to the door, "So, If you have any intention of sharing your feelings, you should go for it. I'll be cheering you on."

I stated at her for a moment. Still shocked, but when I looked at her closer I noticed that her hand was shaking. I then understood that nobody can really be okay with lying to their own heart. So I decided to stop lying.

"Okay... I will." As I said that, I saw her visibly flinch at my words.

"I love you, Maa-chan." I looked at her with a smile and tears in my eyes. I told her the truth.

"You love... me?" She looked stunned, but then a blush covered her cheeks, "N-no way... You mean as a friend?"

I glared at her and pointed to my eyes, "It's true! I'm crying tears of joy, see?!"

She looked at me and I could see that her eyes were also tearing up. "Really?" She asked in a small yet hopeful voice. I nodded.

"Yeah."

Her tears finally fell and so did she. She fell into a crouch with her face in her arms, "I'm so happy, I could just die!" She sobbed out loudly.

"Don't die on me!" I laughed and bent down to pat her on the head softly.

**Hey Maa-chan... Let's share a ton of our real feelings from now on.**


	3. Always

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Are their hearts getting closer?

"I love you!!"

Shoulders squared and clenched fists against her sides, a brave Sato Masaki gushed her heart out.

Tanaka Reina looked at her with a startled look, "Huh?"

"I've always admired you!! Please go out with me!!" Maa-chan continued, ignoring her senpai's confusion. She was determined to let her feelings known. With summer around the corner, the seniors would be around less and less until finally they'd graduate and probably never be seen again. she didn't want to risk it. She figured that the sooner the better.

"Um..." Reina was trying to understand the situation, "you love-- huh?" she took a small step towards the fidgeting younger girl, "please calm down."

"A love confession right before you graduate and leave, huh?" Michishige Sayumi finally spoke up after being thoroughly ignored by her Kouhai, "How, sweetly naive." Sayumi looked amused at the display in front of her. Watching little girls squirm was an odd fascination for her. "Reina, you're not holding out for anyone in particular, are you?" She chuckled as an aura of michviouness sourrounded her, "Why not go out with her?"

Maa-chan jumped up in glee, "President!! Thank you!" even though she wasn't the president anymore.

Reina on the other hand looked at her with complete shock. "Sayu what are you...?" if anything she thought that Sayu would help her out, not dig her in deeper.

"How will you know if things will work out between you if you don't give it a try?" Sayu explained her reasoning calmly while ignoring Reina's pleading eyes that asked her to stop whatever she was up to.

Maa-chan jumped in without missing a beat, "That's a good point, President!!" Sayu smiled at the hyper girl and then looked at Reina.

"...So you'll accept, right?" her gaze locked on to Reina's and she could only stare back with a broken expression.

**_I took my time with you for granted... can we ever bridge the distance between our hearts?_ **

* * *

 

_Eight years earlier_

A young Tanaka Reina walked throughout a minor's garden. She looked in awe at the sheer size of it. She and her father had just finished moving in. Her father was to take care of the garden. She wondered if he could do it alone. The garden was the biggest she had ever seen.

Meanwhile, behind some bushes, an equally young Michishige Sayumi gripped a stick tightly. Who was the unknown girl? call her paranoid, but her parents told her to always beware of strangers. She approached the girl and called out to her with a cautious glare on her face.

“Who are you?”

Reina jumped at the voice and turned around. She saw the girl with the stick in her hands and threw her hands up in surrender. She wasn’t a sketchy person!

“Um...” She quickly tried to explain herself, “My dad’s going to be in charge of the garden here...!” she blurted out and Sayu relaxed significantly. She had heard about the new gardener.

“You’re the new gardener’s daughter, huh?” she smiled and tossed her stick away. The girl wasn’t suspicious at all. “I’m Michishige Sayumi, second eldest daughter of the family. Nice to meet you.”

“I’m Tanaka Reina!” She bowed deeply, “The pleasure is mine!” This girl was her boss, well, mostly. She had to act accordingly for her father's sake.

Sayumi stared at the girl bemused for a moment. She was bowing to her with a blush of determination on her cheeks, how cute.

“You’re cute.” She voiced out loud which surprised Reina, “Pardon?

Sayu gave her a small smile, “I said you’re cute.” She grabbed Reina by the hand suddenly and dragged her along, “I like you!!” She grinned, “Come with me I’ll show you around the house!”

“Wha--” Reina gasped as she was dragged by the surprisingly strong girl, “Um-- Miss?!” She spoke up to get the others attention.

“Don’t call me that. Call me Sayu.” Sayumi scowled her. She wanted a friend not a servant.

“Huh?!” Regardless of what Sayu said Reina was caught of guard, calling her boss on a nickname basis?!

That’s how, from the first day they met, Reina has been glued to Sayu’s side. Reina went along with anything that Sayu wanted. She had done whatever it took to stay there by her side, no matter how outlandish her requests got. Reina wanted to be with her forever. That’s why Sayu was already special to her by the time she realized it.

* * *

 

“... So you’ll accept, right?”

“Yes...”

Reina smiled at Maa-chan, “Please be good to me, Sato-san.”

Maa-chan jumped up in glee with a squeak, “I will! Please do the same for me!!” she clasped her hands together and looked at Reina dreamily. She could hardly believe that Reina had accepted. Well, Sayu had helped but she wasn’t going to question it.

Reina continued to smile, “I need to take care of something in the staff room. Would you mind if I excused myself?”

Maa-chan took on a guilty look as she apologized for holding her back. Reina dismissed it as okay and headed out. Once she was outside, Reina pressed her back against the door and looked down as tears slid down her cheeks and passed her clenched jaw. Sayu was special, precious and dear to her. That was never going to change. But it seemed like she didn’t mean the same to sayu.

“I’m an idiot... what was I expecting?”

* * *

 

“Tanaka-senpai!!” As the days passed Maa-chan would head to the study room to meet up with Reina to head home together. “I’m sorry did you wait long?” She burst through the door panting slightly from running all the way there.

Reina brought a finger to her lips to shush the girl, “It’s fine I was studying.” She packed her books and headed out, “Did you have student council today?

“Yes! we had a meeting about end of year volunteering...” She glanced at Reina shyly, “But I couldn’t concentrate at all.”

“Huh?” Reina asked, confused as to why Maa-chan was acting strangely.

“Um...” Maa-chan gave an embarrassed smile, “It was because I missed you...” She grinned shyly.

Reina looked at her strangely. “Even though we met up today?” She didn’t think she quite understood.

The younger girl wasn’t discouraged though, “Of course!! I’d miss you even if I got to see you everyday.” She gave a grin but Reina continued to look at her strangely which caused her to deflate.

“Am I being too clingy?” Maachan asked in a sudden gloom.

Reina was startled, “No, but...” she tried to get closer to the girl to calm her down a bit, “If we started spending all our time together, wouldn't you be even lonelier when we eventually parted ways?” she didn’t want the girl to be too upset when graduation came by.

Maa-chan looked surprised at her words, but then remembered Duu and how much she missed her. Especially now that Duu was acting distant. “... You might be right about that.” She nodded and gripped her shoulder strap. Reina could tell that she wasn’t sure about what she wanted to say. “Senpai, do you remember Duu?”

“Yes!” Reina smiled, she remembered her. Kudo Haruka, she believed. “The two of you did a lot of work for the student council together, right?”

The younger girl nodded, “Well, she likes you too.” Reina was shocked but Maa-chan continued, looking more down than before. “She’s been supportive of our relationship...” her grip on her shoulder strap tightened. “But she’s such a nice person, she’s probably forcing herself to be a good friend....”

Reina looked at her in sympathy. _What a honest girl_ , she thought.

_Sayu..._

Reina sighed at herself. Even at times like those all she could think about was Sayu. “I’m sorry.” she muttered. She didn’t like that she wasn’t completely there mentally for the younger girl at that moment.

“Senpai?” Maa-chan however, didn’t quite hear her.

“Nothing. Let’s go home now.” Reina smiled as best she could and Maa-chan didn’t question it further.

_Do you miss me, Sayu?_   
  


* * *

 

“Again?”

Reina looked up at sayu, “Yes.” She answered a bit surprised at Sayu’s tone. “I’m meeting her after school today.”

Sayumi and Reina were the only ones left in the classroom. Everyone else had already left. Reina was waiting for Maa-chan, who was at another student council meeting.

“You are?” Sayu asked in disbelief. “I know you’re going out, but don’t you get sick of seeing her every day?”

Sick of her? In all their years together Reina had never gotten sick of sayu. Reina wasn’t think about Maa-chan anymore. “If you love someone, don’t you always want to spend more time with them?” I want to be with her forever....

Sayu frowned at her a mild look of surprise in her eyes, “...You’re right.” she turned and walked away, leaving Reina alone in the classroom.

* * *

 

“Tanaka-senpai!!”

“Oh, Sato-san.” Maa-chan had startled her but she smiled anyway. As she had turned around to greet the younger girl, she caught a glimpse of Kudo. _That’s Sato-san’s--_ Reina’s eyes widened slightly at the expression on Kudo’s face. She was smiling one moment but just as she was turning around her face fell into a pained expression. Reina believed she was about to cry.

“Senpai?” Maa-chan asked when she noticed that Reina wasn’t looking at her.

“Sato-san, did you see--” Reina stopped short and Maa-can wondered what was wrong. Apparently the younger girl didn’t notice the look on her own face. To Reina it was obvious that she was upset as well. And she recognized that expression... eyes cast down, mouth set in a frown, trying to hold back tears. That the same expression that Kudo had on moments before, and even more so the expression that Reina had the day before when Sayu walked out on her.

“Did something happen with Kudo-San?” she asked to make sure.

Maa-chan looked up at her surprised and Reina knew she was right.

_So that’s what it was..._

* * *

 

That day, after school, as Sayu went to her classroom to retrieve something that she forgot, she found Reina there.

“Don’t you have a date?” She asked. She was frowning as she placed her hands on her hips, “I thought you two went out everyday.” she was still clearing upset for being blown off the day before. Reina was sitting with her elbows on the desk, her chin on her intertwined hands.

“We broke up.”

“What?!” Sayu jumped up in shock.

“We’re not together anymore.” Reina clarified. “You knew the whole time, didn’t you?” She asked finally looking at Sayu face on.

“Knew what?” Sayu asked, suddenly seeming more composed.

“That Sato-san just admired me,” Reina said as she stood up from her chair, “That she was really in love with someone else.”

Sayu looked at her for a moment before sighing, “Yeah. I guess.” She closed her eyes and brought a hand up to her temple. She was caught. “Though she didn’t realize how she felt until this broke them apart.” She added softly.

“Wow.” Reina looked at Sayu with some awe, “I had no idea you were so attuned to people’s feelings.”

“Sato-san is easy to read, unlike a certain someone,” Sayu explained, “whenever Sato-san is about to do something, she always looks at Kudo-san first. and whenever she’s having fun, she always catches Kudo-san’s eye and they smile at each other, y’know? A great big smile, too. That's how I figured it out.”

“You had me date her so she could realize how she felt!!!” Reina couldn’t believe all the trouble Sayu had put her through! “You didn’t have to take such drastic measures!!”

“Yes. I did.” Sayu said matter of factly. “She had to figure out how she felt on her own or she never would have accepted it.” She deadpanned.

“Wha--...” Reina was speechless, Sayu’s logic only made her more furious, “Y-you could have at least explained what was going on to me!! Aren’t we friends?! Or do I not even mean that much to you?!”

“You’re right.” Sayu spoke up with a firm voice, “We’re not friends.” Reina visibly flinched. “That’s why I had to test you.” Sayu continued, “You always do whatever I ask you to!!” She shouted so suddenly that Reina flinched once more in surprise. Sayu had put her head down, “I know your father works for my family but I’ve told you I don’t want that to have anything to do with our relationship!”

Reina didn’t say anything. She had always thought they were friends. Her father’s job had nothing to do with it.

“So I thought that if I asked you to do something completely unreasonable you’d tell me how you really felt.” Sayu continued and as she did her head went down lower, “If we didn’t have a relationship of equals...” Her fists clenched at her sides, “If I didn’t think we could be honest with each other...” It seemed like she couldn’t hold on much longer, “How could I tell you that I loved you and know that you’d answer me honestly?!!” Sayu looked truly pained as she brought a hand up to her face, “I Wanted you to turn her down...” She finished sadly.

 _I wasn’t the only one in pain..._ Reina realized as she took in Sayu's defeated form. “The only reason I said yes to her,” she began, “was that I didn’t care where I was if I couldn't be with you...” Sayu blushed at her words but glared at her, “St-stop sounding so desperate!” She shouted as she finally looked up at her, “It was a big shock for me too, you know.”

“And whose fault was that?” Reina resorted with a flat tone. “I haven’t minded doing whatever it look to stay by your side.” She continued, becoming bashful, “I doubt that will change in the future either.” Sayu could only listen as Reina spoke. “You’ve always had so much faith in yourself, Sayu. Don’t ever lose that.” Reina looked Sayu straight in the eye, “I’ve always loved you, and I always will...”

“R-really?” Sayu asked looking at Reina in awe. She brought her hand up to Reina’s cheek and Reina leaned into it and nodded. Her eyes closed in contentment.

Sayu smiled and brought their faces closer, “So, you feel the same way...” she whispered. Reina smiled and nodded again. Both leaned their foreheads together and smiled to themselves, completely content to hold each other close at the moment.

**_In the short time we were apart I realized just how impossible it is for us to be without each other..._ **


	4. Adorable to Me

"Can I kiss you?" Ikuta Erina, a freshman in Hello Girls Academy stood in a stair well after school. With her was a flustered long haired girl, who blushed and looked down at her Kouhai’s sudden request.

"Someone might see us here..." She was shy about those kinds of things. Doing it in the security of the club room was one thing, but out in the open where anyone could walk by was something Fukumura Mizuki wasn't fond of.

"Don't worry, we'll hear them coming." Ikuta persisted. Ikuta Erina had something savvy about her and one Fukumura Mizuki rarely got away from it. Ikuta wouldn't mind pulling a cheap move to get what she wanted. "Don't you love me Sempai?"

Mizuki did love her, she loved her so much. So, with just a small hint of hesitation she closed her eyes and leaned into the younger girl, "Yes..." she loved her.

Ikuta contently guided her sempai to her lips by the chin. And later, as she walked to class, a giddy Ikuta Erina would think that the fear of getting caught made the kiss even better...

When I fell in love with you, it was like i saw the whole world through new eyes. I've been in love before but never like this.

______________________________  
________________________________

Ikuta Erina first met Fukumura Mizuki her first day of high school though they didn't start going out until three months later.

The craziness of clubs requiting first years was out of control. She was looking for a place to get away from it and ended up wandering the schools hallways which were surprisingly empty.

She walked by a certain room and did a double take. from the door window you could see a sofa! Her eyes lit up. This could be an awesome place to hang out when i want to ditch stuff! Ikuta thought. It looked deserted too.

Thinking that there was no one there she slid the door open and stepped inside with a small 'excuse me.'

Fukumura Mizuki who was preparing some tea looked up from the corner of the room at the intruder.

said intruder jumped up in shock and turned around to leave. Crap! she was hidden in the corner. she thought, "Sorry wrong room." There was no use in staying her opportunity to slack off was gone.

However, Mizuki put the pot down and hurried to grab the first year before she could escape, "You're a first year? Are you here to join the club?" she asked eagerly holding onto the girls shoulder.

"Huh?" Ikuta turned around to face the older girl. what club was this? Well anything with a sofa couldn't be too bad she thought.

So with that she was sat down and handed a cup of tea. as Mizuki explained to her that the club was going to be disbanded.

"I'm the only one left in the art club, so they're going to get rid of it if nobody joins this month."

"What happened to the other members anyway?" Ikuta asked after taking a small sip of her tea.

"They all graduated." Mizuki answered and placed her own cup down before smiling at Erina and clasping her hands together, "So, any interest in art?" she asked smiling hopefully.

Erina felt sorry for the girl. she was all on her own. Erina didn't know anything about art though, apart from nail art but if she could just join for the sake of saving the club for this girl she would. Mizuki seemed to love the club a lot. "I'll join the club, but only on paper."

Mizuki looked at her confused.

"I don't know anything about art." Erina explained and Mizuki agreed.

And so Ikuta joined the art club. She started hanging out in the club room all the time. Usually she laid down on the sofa as Mizuki painted. She watched as every stroke of the brush added life to the painting, She watched the older girl's expression and she watched how hard she tried. Everyday she would watch her from the sofa.

Erina used to think it was lame when people tried to hard, but when Mizuki did it, it was cool. that's a great expression, she thought.

Erina would watch Mizuki as she worked but on her breaks they would have tea and talk. She'd started to get comfortable spending time with her like that.

Then, one day in June... Mizuki said she had feelings for her. And Ikuta asked her out.

It was arainy day, unusual for june.

Erina and Mizuki were in the club room. Mizuki had been acting weird for some time. It seemed like she was ready to clear up the tension that fell over the club room every time they were there, which was every day...

"I know you have a boyfriend, so I'm not expecting anything." Mizuki started right away. Erina looked at her questioningly and Mizuki continued with a bright flush on her face. Her hands were clasping and unclasping in nervousness, "And I know I shouldn't tell you this but..." Mizuki's eyes averted Erina's, "I'm... In love with you..."

Mizuki was naturally shy so Erina had seen her turn red before but never as red as she was at the moment. She thought it was cute.

Furthermore, Erina had a motto;"Accept the people who come to you, and don't chase after the ones who go." But she wasn't going to tell Mizuki that. Nonetheless her motto was her motto.

"Want to go out, then?" She asked

"But what about your boyfriend...?" Mizuki asked stunned.

"We broke up last week. Our relationship didn't last long..."  
Erina pondered.

"But we're both girls..." Mizuki was beginning to doubt Erina understood with the way she was taking it.

"Well, we're at an all-girls school. It's not unheard of." Erina continued with her nonchalant attitude. "Oh, and you're pretty." She added. Maybe she couldn't read the atmosphere?

Whatever it was, it caused Mizuki to collapse from the happiness.

"Whoa, Sempai?!!" Erina jumped at seeing her sempai drop to the floor.

Mizuki brought a hand up to wipe her tears away. "I'm just so happy..." She giggled, "I guess I collapsed."

Erina stared at her for a moment, a blush on her cheeks. Geez she's too cute, Erina thought. She couldn't help it, Mizuki was too cute. She knelt down and stole the older girls first kiss.

______________________________  
________________________________

Erina smirked and licked her lips at the memory. Girls lips are really different from boys, She thought. Mizuki takes good care of hers and they smell nice.

Not much had changed since they started going out. Erina still liked to watch Mizuki paint. They still talked over tea, Mizuki was fun to talk to. Erina would sometimes being up nail art which Mizuki was fascinated with.

The only thing that had changed is that Ikuta often touched Mizuki...

Ikuta reached over to the older girls cup of tea, "Can I have a sip of yours?"

"Sure, but it's sweet."

Mizuki watched as Erina took a gulp and giggled as the younger girl stuck her tongue out in distaste, "It's sweet!"

"Yeah. I put alot of sugar in."

"You like sweet things, huh?"

"Hmm? Yes."

Ikuta leaned over on the sofa closer to Mizuki with a mischievous smile, "So, do you taste sweet too, then?"

Mizuki was confused by the question but only managed to jerk a bit as the younger girl creased her hand and sealed their lips together in a kiss.

"Mmm... sweet."

"Y-your tongue..."  
______________________________  
________________________________

Mizuki was too cute. Her troubled face, her shy face, her smile, her tears... they're all cute. Ikuta thought the next day as she walked to school. She was having a blast going out with Mizuki. The girls cuteness was no laughing matter, Ikuta found her adorable!

"Excuse me!"

Erina turned around curiously, "Huh? Me?" she asked as she noticed that the person was coming in her direction. She must have been so engrossed in her thoughts to have noticed someone following her since the station.

A tall handsome boy stopped in front of her, he panted slightly from running to catch up with her.

"I'm jinguu! I'm from NorthH igh! I see you on the bus all the time, and I think you're kinda cute. Do you have a boyfriend?" he asked earnestly

Erina only started at him but he needed to get back to school so he gave her his email and told her to 'drop' him a line if she was interested.

Thinking back on it later in homeroom he seemed like a nice guy, and there was nothing off-putting about him. He was cuter than all the other guys who had asked her out before, but there was no spark. Well, actually that was true about all of the others too, wasn't it?

Mizuki's just too cute... she decided

As she pondered about her girlfriend’s cuteness some of her classmates went over to her desk.

“Hey, guess what I saw?” one of them leaned in to say in her ear.

Ikuta looked at her, “Huh? What?”she asked.

“A guy from North High asked you out! right?”

“You’re so lucky! how come guy only like you?” added another girl.

“It’s ‘cause of girls like you that other girls settle for each other.” The last one added.

“Huh?” Erina was surprised at that one.

Seeing her confusion one of them continued, “Didn’t you hear about those two girls who dropped out last week? word is they were going out with each other.”

“People think it happens because it’s an all girls here. Give me a break!” the first one said with disgust.

“They could’ve attacked us!” the second one added with a laugh.

“It’s kinda scary. Isn’t it? How do two girls do it, anyway?” the third girl asked.

The homeroom teacher who was listening to the loud conversation decided to step in, “It’s easy to mistake admiration for love when you're young, and you need to focus on your studies right now. it’s normal for girls to simulate romantic relationships with each other at this stage of their lives. You should look at it from a common sense standpoint. . .”

Ikuta stayed quiet but inside she couldn’t believe people would think in such ways.

It did happen and it wasn’t scary. who the hell would go around randomly jumping people, they had standards too, you know! and “Common sense standpoint”? There was nothing “Simulated” about her and Mizuki’s relationship.

Seriously, Ikuta couldn't believe her teacher would think that all lesbian relationships were only a phase. She knew that what she felt for Mizuki had nothing “Simulated” about it, it was a real relationship. She knew, or rather, thought that Mizuki believed the same.

Later that day as Mizuki was painting Ikuta dropped the question.

“If I asked you to break up with me so I could go out with a guy from another school, would you?”

Surely she would say no. It was areal relationship to her too, right?”

“Yes.” The older girl stopped mid streak and turned to face a stunned Erina, “Lets break up.”

Ikuta was shocked. Mizuki wanted to break up. She figured she should leave, there was no reason to stay. Hesitantly, she excused herself and Mizuki saw her off with a smile as she told her to take care.

Once outside Erina’s tears flowed freely. Mizuki had smiled. She didn’t say no. She didn’t cry or get angry. So it was only a fake relationship after all.

“I’m so lame...” She thought as she leaned against the club room door with tears rolling down her cheeks. Why did she bother taking it seriously when Mizuki didn’t...?

______________________________  
________________________________

“Gee, I’m so glad you agreed to start off as friends and see what happens.” gushed a certain Jinguu as he trailed behind Erina like a lovesick puppy.

She was slightly annoyed. She had only said they could be friends. She figured that would be better than being alone. but was it? She had no problem going straight from one guy to another before. This guys seemed like a good guy. But Mizuki was just so cute...

Oh no, there she went. Thinking about the older girl was like a trigger. Erina could feel herself start to tear up and crap it was no place to break down in sobs so she tried to hold them in.

“Ikuta-san!” Getting the wrong Idea her love sick puppy saw her tears and yanked her into his arms.

Erina ‘eeped’ and tried to shove him off but he was too strong. He was moving in for the kill believing that her tears and silence were a sign of her angst for him.

Just as she thought she was done for Jinguu dropped to the floor via smack to the head.

“A gentleman should never force himself on a lady who’s hesitating!!” One Fukumura Mizuki shouted with a wooden palette in hand. She was panting slightly and Erina was surprised to see her in such a state. However, before she could say or do anything Mizuki grabbed her by the hand and pulled her along, leaving a stunned Jinguu behind. Not that Erina cared because all she registered was the Mizuki's hand on her wrist. And how, even though she wasn't athletic, she hit and yelled at a guy, and then sprinted off with her in tow, palette in hand. Erina couldn't help it she smiled. Geez, Mizuki really was... absolutely adorable.

They stopped running when they reached a nearby park. Mizuki started apologizing for her actions.

"I'm sorry. I didn't think I should interfere, but..." It seriously looked like Erina didn't want him to do it.

"No, I appreciated the help." she didn't want him to do it,"What were you doing there anyway?" Usually Mizuki would be in the club room around that time.

"I was on my way home from school..."

"With just your Palette?" Erina pointed out and Mizuki gasped, she was caught. Who would go home with just their painting palette. She looked down guilty and Erina placed the pieces together.

"Were you following me?"

"I heard about the first years who dropped out. And you only ever dated guys before, y'know? So I knew it was only a matter of time before you broke up with me. I decided to let you go with a smile."

Erina clenched her jaw in order to stop from screaming at the older girl that she shouldn't have jumped to conclusions.

"I thought I could handle it, but I was wrong. Before I realized it, I was running up to you... Even though you broke up with me."

Whoa! wait a minute, "No I didn't."

"Huh?"

"I asked what would you do if asked you to break up with me." She explained calmly but Mizuki was even more confused.

"But a guy asked you out..."

"Yes, but I don't want to go out with him." Erina continued nonchalantly, "You were the one who said we should break up." She added meanly. She knew that Mizuki really did love her so she was just teasing. Mainly because the girls reactions were really cute.

"It take it back!! Can we just pretend it never happened?!" Mizuki asked as she shook Erina by the shoulders.

"Hmm. I don't know..." She smirked, "Oh, I have an idea. We can pretend it never happened... If you give me a kiss." Since she was always the one to initiate them.

"R-Right here?" Mizuki asked flustered with tears from earlier still in her eyes.

"What am I going to do with you?" Erina smiled though it was funny that Mizuki still couldn't handle doing things in isolated public areas, " Come on over here." she dragged the girl behind some bushed and sat them down, "The bushes will hide us okay?" Lay one one me already, she thought.

Mizuki clenched her hands on the grass and leaned forward to peck the younger girl on the lips.

"You're such a child." Erina deadpanned at the kiss and Mizuki blushed a deep shade of red.

"You're the only one I've ever kissed..."

Watching the older girl blush and confess that she was was the only person she had ever kissed caused Ikuta to become slightly aroused. Well, that and the fact that Mizuki was sweating slightly. She might have a sweat Fetish. Which is why she suddenly leaned in and licked Mizuki's neck which caused her to jump.

"Salty..."

"Don't lick my sweat!"

"Did you know that smelling the person you love gets you hot?" Erina asked suddenly with a smirk which caused Mizuki to blush even more.

"Why are you smiling?!"

"I love you Fuku-chan."

"Huh...?!"

Feeling joy or sorrow at her reactions...Bursting with the desire to touch her... Wanting to fill her with myself... aren't we more in love than those people who talk about what's "normal"? I bet they've never even felt like this before.

______________________________  
___________________________________________________

"Okay, Take your clothes off."

"Huh...?! But..."

"Why are you getting shy now, after what we--"

"Uhhmm Are you sure you want to start with a nude? we  
have apples and vases we can draw!"

"What? But those aren't as exciting!"

"But...But...Um..."

"What am I going to do with you?" Alright, I'll draw you with  
your clothes on, but would you close your eyes for a  
minute?"

"Like this?"

...

"What was that?!"

"Hey, you gotta keep your eyes closed!"

Mizuki is still as cute as ever I've thought about it really hard and concluded that I fell in love with her even before the first time I noticed she was cute and touched her. I'm enjoying my very real relationship with her from the bottom of my heart.


End file.
